Austin Moon
Austin Monica Moon is a main character on the show Austin & Ally, a blonde teenager who aspires to be a singer. He became an overnight singing sensation after he released a video of him singing along to a song online, originally written by Ally Dawson. When he needs to write another song he and Ally write a song together and become partners. He likes somewhat childish things, including coloring in coloring books, laughing at toilet humor and liking stuffed animals. He is generally shown to be sweet, naive, and gullible. Austin's big dream was to perform at Times Square on New Years Eve, which he accomplished in Season 2. Austin is the boyfriend to Ally Dawson. In the final episode of Season 3, Austin lost and gave up his career so he can be with Ally, and they both finally admited they love each other. Songs Performed Solos 1. Can't Do It Without You 2. Double Take 3. Break Down The Walls 4. A Billion Hits 5. Not A Love Song 6. It's Me It's You 7. Better Together 8. Heard It On The Radio 9. Heart Beat 10. Na Na Na 11. The Way That You Do 12. Illusion 13. Who I Am 14. Got It 2 15. Christmas Soul 16. Can You Feel It 17. No Ordinary Day 18. I Think About You 19. Steal Your Heart 20. Timeless 21. Living In The Moment 22. I Got That Rockn Roll 23. Better Than This 24. Chasin The Beat Of My Heart 25. Don't Look Down (Solo) 26. Who U R 27. Upside Down 28. Stuck On You 29. What We're About 30. Superhero 31. Take It From The Top 32. Jump Back, Kiss Yourself Duo's 1. Trash Talka (with Shiney Money) 2. Don't Look Down (with Ally Dawson) 3. Face To Face (with Jessie Prescott) 4. You Can Come To Me (with Ally Dawson) 5. I Love Christmas (with Ally Dawson) 6. Look Out (with Ally Dawson) 7. Perfect Christmas (with Ally Dawson) 8. Two in a Million (with Ally Dawson) Performances 1. Double Take (Helen Show - Miami) 2. A Billion Hits (Sonic Boom - Miami) 3.Not A Love Song (Mall Of Miami) 4.The Butterfly Song (Mall Of Miami) 5.Trash Talka (with Shiney Money ) (Miami) 6.Heard It On The Radio (Miami Beach - Miami) 7.Not A Love Song (Acoustic) (Sonic Boom - Miami) 8.Heart Beat (Melody Diner - Miami) 9.Na Na Na (Everglades) 10 The Way That You Do (Sonic Boom - Miami) 11 Can't Do It Without You (Acoustic) (Austin's Album Release Party - Miami) 12.Illusion (Austin's Album Release Party - Miami) 13.Don't Look Down (with Ally Dawson) (Brownstone Mansion - Miami) 14.Who I Am (Sonic Boom - Miami) 15.Better Together (Acoustic) (Mall Of Miami - Miami) 16.Heart Beat (Acoustic) (Mall Of Miami - Miami) 17.Christmas Soul (Mall Of Miami - Miami) 18.Can You Feel It (Times Square - New York) 19.Face 2 Face (with Jessie Prescott) (Mall Of Miami - Miami) 20.You Can Come To Me (with Ally Dawson) (Jungle Cafè - Miami) 21.I Think About You (Sonic Boom - Miami) 22.Steal Your Heart (Tribunal - Miami) 23.Timeless (Future Festival Sound Festival - Miami) (Dream) 24.Living In The Moment (Marino High School - Miami) 25.I Got That Rock 'n' Roll (Night Club - Miami) 26.I Got That Rock 'n' Roll (America's Top Talent - Miami) 27.Better Than This (Miami's Hall - Miami ) (Full Moon Tour) 28.Chasin The Beat Of My Heart (Chicago) (Full Moon Tour) 29.Don't Look Down (Solo) (Washington Dc ) (Full Moon Tour) 30.I Love Christmas (with Ally Dawson) (Shredder's Beach Club - Miami) 31.Upside Down (Acoustic) (Shredder's Beach Club - Miami) 32.Stuck On You (Shredder's Beach Club - Miami) 33.What We're About (Shredder's Beach Club .- Miami) 34.LookOut (with Ally Dawson) (Zaliens Convention - Miami) (Dream) 35.Upside Down (Shredder's Beach Club - Miami) 36.Superhero (Shredder's Beach Club - Miami) 37.A Billion Hits (Georgia)(Dream) 38. Jump Back, Kiss Yourself (Miami) 39. Perfect Christmas (Austin & Ally Music Factory - Miami) 40. Two In A Million (Helen Show - Miami) Know Albums *Austin Moon *Superhero Category:Roles Category:Ross